The invention relates to an image projection screen comprising a single plate which is provided on one side with a first lens structure of longitudinal lenses and on the other side with a pattern of strips of a light-absorbing material, which lines extend parallel to the longitudinal lenses, and further comprising diffusing means.
An image projection screen of the type described in the opening paragraph is known from, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,960. In the projection screen Flax described in this document, the longitudinal lenses and the strips of light-absorbing material are oriented vertically. The lenses have two functions. On the one hand, they ensure a spread of the signal light in the horizontal direction and, on the other hand, they concentrate the incident signal light on the strips of the screen which are free from light-absorbing material. The horizontal spread function implies that the lenses should have a relatively large power because the horizontal viewing field is relatively wide (generally approximately 45.degree.), which means that the screen plate must be relatively thin. When, moreover, a relatively high resolution is desired, the screen plate will become so thin that this is at the expense of the stability of the screen. To obtain sufficient stability in that case, use is often made of two plates between which the relevant screen is provided. This has the drawback that more surfaces are created on which troublesome reflections may occur.